“Springback” is a term used to describe the geometrical distortion of a stamped part after its removal from a stamping die and, and particularly after trimming of the stamped drawn shell to remove the addendum and binder material. In order to obtain the correct part dimensions, the stamping die must be compensated to accommodate springback. Compensation must be provided not only for the part itself, but also for the binder and addendum surfaces, because these surfaces contribute to springback. U.S. Pat. No. 6,947,809, which assigned to assignee of the present invention, discloses a method for achieving springback compensation of a part, but which does not handle the problem addressed by the present invention with respect to addendum and binder surfaces.